


A Rainy Night.

by miss_nettles_wife



Series: About Charlie Davis. [1]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Gen, backstory explanation, past discussion, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattie O'Brian doesn't know much about Charlie Davis, not really. Not anymore than anyone else, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Night.

**Author's Note:**

> : Set in the same 'universe' if you will as 'Fist Fight.' Set just after 'The Silence' so obviously it has some pretty heavy spoilers for that ep, if you haven't seen it.  
>  This isn't meant to be romantic between Charlie and Mattie, but hey if you wanna read it like that then I ain't gonna stop you.   
> And a disclaimer: This is just how I see Charlie Davis, its not going on Canon. Just how I like to see him.   
> Lastly: Any questions, comments or concerns feel free to leave a review or drop me a PM! Always looking for more dr Blake fans to chat with.

Mattie O'Brian doesn't know much about Charlie Davis, not really. Not anymore then anyone else, at least. She knew that he wasn't patient with people who were different to him. She knew that he was probably hiding a great many things. She knew that he was right handed. She knew that he was also very good with kids, apparently.

After leaving the interview room after talking with Paul Wooton, his sister and mother, Mattie noticed a change in his behavior. He seemed more thoughtful then he had been. More...Well. Not like Charlie Davis as she knew him. He stopped to collect his hat from his desk, as well as what looked like more paperwork, and a pocket knife from his desk, before glancing at her. “Do you need a ride back to Blake's place?” he asked, stuffing the knife in his pocket, and tucking the files into his carry case. (She noticed it was very worn compared to Mathews or Dannys. )   
“Uh...Seems a bit out of the way for you.” She offered, concerned he may be trying to hit on her. Even if she was sure she would know, and Charlie would probably come to her directly, she still didn't trust him. She couldn't pin down him down as any one way or another.   
“I live at a boarding house in town. It's not like there's anyone waiting up for me.” He said, with a grim smile. Mattie shrugged.   
“Alright.” She agreed. “Sure.” Charlie gave a nod, and put his hat on, and led her out to the car. She had no idea how Charlie could tell his car from all the others, but she didn't question it. Maybe it was an intuition thing. 

He put his things and his hat in the backseat, before sitting in the front, in the drivers seat, and pausing. He spent a moment almost readying himself, before he turned the key and started the car. “Off we go.” he said, as he pulled out of the station and out onto the road.   
“Are you meant to use these for personal use?” She asked, looking at his profile as they drove. (She didn't learn anything new about him. Slightly flat nose, round chin, inset eyes. An average but good looking face)   
“Uh, not really. But then again I'm sure Melbourne would love to hear about Lawson making me walk home in the rain.” He said. Mattie glared at him.   
“I'm sure that Lawson is worried about his job with you around.” Charlie scoffed in reply, and pulled to a stop at the traffic lights.   
“Maybe.” He offered, peering out at the sky and shaking his head. “It was blue skies just before.” he said, as they started again. Mattie followed his gaze up to the sky when he looked away.   
“That's Ballarat for you.” She said, attempting to joke. Charlie didn't laugh or smile. He also, apparently, had no sense of humor. Mattie sighed and looked out the window again. “You were very good, with that boy.” Charlie glanced back to her.   
“What would being anything else have accomplished?” he asked, his hands tightened marginally on the wheel. “He's a good kid. And a good guy. “ He said, “Who just had a whole lot of shit thrown on his at once.” He said, turning the corner maybe a little sharply.   
“He poisoned someone.” Mattie replied, trying to play the Devils Advocate and get Charlie to open a little about how he felt in regards to the case.   
“He did, yes.” Charlie agreed, but didn't offer any more input for some moments. “But he did what he did because the adults in his life wouldn't help her, he was suddenly expected to be the man of the house, he was trying to protect his sister.” He sighed, and glanced at Mattie, for a brief moment.   
“If someone had been doing...That...To one of my siblings, I can assure you I'd do worse then slowly poison them.” He said.   
“So, you see yourself in him.” Mattie stated. Charlie's reply was soft and barely audible over the pouring rain.   
“Perhaps I do.” He murmured, “He's got his heart in the right place. I can't see him being a police officer but I imagine he'll get a job that involves helping people, someday.”  
“I thought I was the one taking social courses.” She smiled. Charlie offered a small smile in return. “Well now I have to ask, Charlie. Why did you become a police officer?” Charlie shrugged.   
“Why does anybody do anything?” He asked, “Why did Lennox become a s-Actually I know why he became a teacher, okay better example, why did Blake become a doctor? Why did Lawson join the police? Why are you a nurse?” He asked, calmly.   
“Well, Blake is a doctor because he likes medicine and wanted to help people. Lawson is a police man because he wanted to help people, and I'm a nurse for the same reason. Your turn.” Charlie looked to be considering something for a moment, and she expected him to say something about helping people, but instead he replied  
“Because. Somebody told me I couldn't.” Mattie raised her eyebrows. “So I told them to go suck a dick.” Mattie burst out laughing.   
“Charlie Davis! Was that a joke?” She demanded, trying to get herself under control. She'd never heard Charlie even try and be funny before, or say anything worse then Damn once when he banged his hand into a door. Charlie himself even cracked a smile, although she assumed it was more from her reaction then his joke. She lightly hit him on the arm as he turned the corner. “You better not say that around anyone else of they'll belt you.” She said, as she struggled to breathe.   
“Trust me, I'm aware.” He said, turning the wind screen wipers up, “I'd never say something like that to anyone else.” She tilted her head slightly. Even if he was trying to make a joke, Charlie had such a sadness about him that she couldn't place.   
“Why me?” She asked, with raised eyebrows, surprised he would admit something even slightly personal to her.   
“Because, Miss O'Brian, I think you're very….” He paused and tried to find the right word. “I think that you think more like me then like Mrs Beazley.” She studied him, and tried to make sense of what he was saying.   
“You're not very good at communicating your feelings. I should get Lawson to beat you up for that.” She said, with a smile. 

“So I've been told. Many times. By many people.” He said, with a small shrug. “And please. As if Lawson would win in a fight against me. I'd knock him down in a heart beat.”  
“And you're an ego-manic, well done.” She said, but she wasn't really upset with him. She knew what he meant.   
“I'm not. Its a fact. He saw me take Hobart down. He wouldn't even bother.” He said, sounding quite pleased with himself.  
“That was you?!” She demanded, and looked back at him. “Charlie you nearly killed the bloke!” Charlie made a little shrug.   
“Well if he didn't want to fight then he shouldn't have been fighting.” He said, stubbornly.   
“He did kind of deserve a good punch in the face.” She admitted. Charlie nodded.   
“And I delivered.”  
“That you did.” She said, “That you did.” They turned up the drive way to the Blake household and Charlie parked as close to the door as he could get. He sighed at the rain and began to undo the belt on the front of his black over coat.   
“Charlie...You're really nice and all, but if you think that I'm going to...”  
“Shut up, O'Brian.” Charlie replied, putting his belt in the backseat. “I was going to use it so you don't get wet. Bloody Hell, you think I'm the ego-maniac.” He said, taking his coat off and opening the door.

Jean had come outside to welcome her in, dressed in her dressing gown and makeup-less. Charlie walked quickly to Mattie's side of the car and opened the door to let her out, and used his coat to protect her on the short walk to the door. He smiled at Jean.   
“Good evening Mrs Beazley.” he said.   
“Charlie! You're soaked.” She said, ushering the pair of them into the house.   
“Better me then Mattie.” He said. Mattie couldn't help but stifle a laugh at him, because he did look sort of ridiculous, with his hair flattened to his head, and his shirt clinging to him. (He was very fit, she noted.) Jean was going to go one hundred percent mother hen on him, and shuffled the pair of them into the living room.   
“Let me get you a towel.' She said, shaking her head.   
“No need, Mrs Beazley, I have one back at the boarding house.” He smiled, “And I really should be getting back...They don't exactly appreciate me getting back so late. “ He offered.   
“Charlie it's past midnight. You can't drive back now.” Jean said, “You'll have to spend the night with us.” Mattie watches him for a moment, and Charlie seems to be slightly confused by her words.   
“I couldn't ask that of you.” He said, rather plainly, and folded his wet coat under his wet arm.   
“Well you aren't. I'm insisting.” She said, kindly. “Go take a shower and warm up. I'll bring you something to change into.”   
“Really Mrs Beazley, I'm perfectly okay to drive back into town.” Charlie assured her, but she wouldn't have a bar of it.   
“Nonsense, I'm insisting.” She said, ushering Charlie towards the bathroom before he could protest again.   
Mattie went and sat down by the fire, and must have been there for some time before Jean came and handed her a cup of tea.   
“You're so nice to him.” Mattie smiled. Jean gave her a slightly concerned look.   
“Well from what I'm hearing from Lucien, it's been a long night for all of you. I'd rather he spend some time here with people who like him then at a boarding house, where...Well I assume he doesn't have many friends.” Mattie gave another nod.   
“Well… I suppose.” She agreed. It was true, Charlie didn't seem much like the sort of man to have a lot of friends. Of any sort.   
“And he drove you home. While using his coat to protect you from the rain.” That had been unexpectedly nice of him. She had expected him to throw her out and speed off.   
Ï suppose.” She sighed, and picked up her knitting from the table.   
“I just...I can't pin him down.”   
'No, you really can't, can you?” Jean asked, sitting back. Jean Beazley read people like books, and Charlie Davis was no exception. “And, Mattie, I think that's on purpose.'   
'He's annoying and inconsistent on purpose?” She asked. Jean shrugged gently.   
“Perhaps. One of the women at Church used to live in Melbourne, and she knew his mother.” Jean said, “She said that she's a lovely woman, and that her sons are very polite.” Mattie remembered Charlie's joke from earlier and scoffed.   
“Well, to you, maybe. He made a rather vulgar joke before.”Jean rised her eyebrows.   
“And I assume you laughed?”   
“Well, yes. It was funny.”  
“Ask yourself why he felt comfortable enough with you to made a rude joke.” Jean said, before getting to her feet. “Now. I'm going to turn back the sheets and make sure the rooms not too dusty before going to bed. Be nice.” She said, and left Mattie alone.   
Blake came in about ten minutes later. “What did Jean say to Charlie to convince him to stay?” He asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch. 

“Nothing. She just insisted and he's too awkward to say no.” Blake burst out laughing for half a second, before controlling himself again.   
“He is quite awkward. Sometimes.” He agreed. Mattie smiled at him,   
“Don't forget annoying and inconsistent.” Blake shook his head and took a sip of the amber coloured drink in his tumbler.   
“Hm.” he replied.   
“He's a lot more awkward then Danny ever was.” Blake glanced at her for a moment,   
“I suppose. He's also a lot more inclined to follow the rules then Danny.”   
“And much better looking then Danny.' Charlie said from behind then, coming in and sitting down on the couch opposite to them. Both Blake and Mattie were suitably embarrassed to be caught talking about him behind his back. They both looked down, and Mattie blushed. “You would do better in talking about me when I'm not around to hear it.” He said, with a slight smile.   
“Sorry Charlie. How much of that did you hear?” Blake asked, ever the diplomat.   
“Enough to know that you think I'm annoying and inconsistent. And awkward.” He said, “And it's all true, don't get me wrong, but you know. One day it might not be me that catches you talking about them.” There's a pause in the conversation, that Charlie fills by sipping tea, and Mattie fills by looking dejected. “Who is Danny, by the way?” He asked, “I mean, I know that I'm replacing him, he was Lawson's favorite and your lodger but who...Was he?”  
“Just...A friend.” Mattie sighed. “He liked going fast and cricket. Was he really Lawson's favorite?” She asked.   
“Given that he's been comparing me to him since I first arrive here I'd say so, yes.” Blake nodded. “In fact, the reason I'm so damn pale is because I'm stuck in his shadow.” Blake raised his eyebrows as Mattie giggled slightly.   
“I think you'll find that you're so damn pale because you don't spend much time outside and have fairly poor circulation.”   
“I know, Doc. That was a joke.”  
“You...Tell jokes now?”  
“Yes. I tell them quite a lot, people are always shocked.”   
“You're just so serious all the time.' Mattie commented. “And you don't give it away that it might be a joke.”Charlie looked a little offended.   
“Anyway...Doc. I wanted to ask if I could use your phone to call my mum? I can pay you what I'd normally pay the phones at the Boarding house if you want?”   
“Don't be ridiculous Charlie. You don't have to pay to use the phone.” Blake said, smiling. “Are you sure your mother will be awake? It's almost twelve thirty in the morning.” Charlie offered a weak smile.   
“She's...Probably doing socks, she works at a clothing repair place. She doesn't sleep until late.”   
“Ah.' Blake replied, and nodded.   
“Go ahead.” He smiled. Charlie gave him a small smile in return, and made his way to the kitchen to use the phone. While he was gone, Blake went back into his office to probably drink and think about the case/ 

Charlie sat back down after he was done with the call. He sat back down with a calm expression and starred into the fire for a long minute. Blake went back to work in his office, and the two of them were alone again. “Charlie.” She asked, “Who told you that you couldn't be a police officer?” He looked over at her.   
“Only if you tell me something about Danny.”   
“Deal.” She replied, “You start.” Charlie shrugged.   
“The super intendant at the time. I wasn't exactly the best behaved sixteen year old. He said I'd be in jail before I was twenty, and that my mother was a prostitute.” He said, grimly. He obviously had no problems in in discussing anyone who spoke poorly of his mother. “And...I didn't like that. I needed someone to tell me I was going to turn out okay. So I decided that I'd be a police officer to show him how it's done. And it's going great so far.” He said, rolling his eyes. “Your turn, then.”  
Mattie sighed softly at him.   
“He almost died from a sake bite once.” She said, “A man killed the man who was sleeping with his lover, by putting an illegal snake in his car. And Danny got bit.”   
“Sounds awful.” Charlie sighed. “I assume he didn't die?” Mattie nodded.   
“The doctor saved him. Like he always did. Of course he then had to make me miserable.” She sounded annoyed but Charlie didn't see that reflected in her face.   
“You don't sound too upset with him.” Mattie looked at him with slightly watery eyes, and she wishes he hadn't asked.   
“I'm not. Not anymore.” She murmured. “I miss him.” Charlie sat back in his seat and looked into the fire.   
“You all miss him. I suppose I'm a pretty poor replacement, then?” He asked, quietly. “I always have been.” He said, shaking his head.   
“You don't have to replace him. Just fill in. You'll be back home in Melbourne before you know it.' She offered. Charlie made a scoffing noise.   
“Not in Melbourne has their way.” He groaned, “I'm going to be stuck here, in Danny's shadow until...Forever.” Mattie offered him a pat on the knee.   
“Well. I don't think you're a poor replacement.” Charlie smiled weakly at her, and stood up.   
“Good night, Miss O'Brian. He offered, and turned to walk out. Mattie found herself smiling back at him.   
“Goodnight...Senior Constable Davis.” She said after him. 

She wandered into Blake's office and sat down. “He's a real piece of work, Charlie Davis.” Blake smiled at her.   
“He certainly is something.' He agreed.   
“I'm going to bed now.” She offered, “Good night.” She said, and did just that. 

Despite knowing more about him now, Mattie still had no idea what to make of Charlie Davis, and still didn't know who the hell he was.


End file.
